Stranded with Fate
by MooMoo-Sama
Summary: Amy Rose just wanted to go on a trip with her dream guy. When the dream turns into a nightmare how will the Sonic Team survive? With the help of a black hedgehog.
1. Default Chapter

MooMoo: Hallo All! MooMoo-Sama here, Well first off I want to say that this is my first story on my own name. Yes I have written stories before but on my sisters name Noloc3. Well I want to introduce you to my muses!

MM: First off I want to introduce Sessho-kun or known to all as Sesshomaru from Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru: -_-;; why am I here again nigen? And how am I a muse?

MM: Because I LOOOVVEEEE YOU!! And you inspire me for Inuyasha stories ^___^

Sesshomaru: Right...I shall take my leave.

MM: NOOOO!! *glomps and chains him down* Okay next up is Shadow from Sonic Adventure2! He is the star of this story. 

Shadow: Humph.

MM: Plenty of words from Shadow don't yah think? Well Next is Saber!

Saber: Chao Chao!

MM: Saber is my Chao whom will also be in this story. Next is Mewtwo from Pokemon and Super Smash Brothers Melee!

Mewtwo: Now exactly how did I get here?

MM: Silly I kidnapped you! *snuggles Mewtwo* Um..lets see..anyone else? Well in all truth I have some more but you wont here from them unless there in the story but other wise give a round of applause!

*total silence*

MM: I SAID CLAP YOU FOOLS!!!!

*thunderous applause*

MM: Now that's more like it ^.^ 

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I want to own stuff but it would get taken away from me...WHY MUST LAWYERS BE EVIL???? Any way, all the characters belong to uh..people that are not me but I do own some chars! On with the story!

PG13-R

Couples: S/A S/Z K/R T/O

MM: I'll let you ponder on those pairings for awhile, see if you can figure them out. :)

Mewtwo: You do realize that the reviewers might try to hurt you if you don't give them hints right? -_-

MM: So? I'll have my wonderful muses protect me.

Shadow: I wont.

MM: Haha oh yes you will! I say if you get some in the story or not so you better protect me. :)

Shadow: o_O 

MM: Sorry for the problems with the cast. Well at least Mewtwo-kun and Saber-chan arent agfraid of affection. *snuggles them both* OOOOOOHHHH SESSHOMARU!!

Sesshomaru: O.O On with the story! *runs*

MM: Oh yah, hope you like it...Sessho! Come back Sessho-kun! *runs off after him.*

Chapter 1: Vacation

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy Rose looked down at the overstuffed suitcase that lay across her bed. Her room was a total and complete mess. Clothes lay strewn across the floor, drapes had fallen from there hangings. Amy looked around making sure she had not forgotten anything and headed out the door. The pink hedgehog dragged the rolling suitcase behind her. She stopped at the elevator and pressed the button with a sigh. All her dreams were coming true and it only happened in a few hours.

*Flash Back*

Amy walked to the train station in Station Square. She wore her normal attire of a red dress, with matching shoes and headband. The hedgehog sat on a bench waiting for the train to pull in, a small lunch pail sitting on her lap. A few chilly dogs that had been made with care for a certain blue hedgehog sat inside. She let out a girly squeal.

"Sonic will love the snack I made for him!" she said out loud with glee.

Finally the train came up and as soon as she boarded it took off. Making sure to smooth out her hair as she rode along, she stood hanging on one of the straps. It had been two years since the ARK incident and most of the world was calm. Not long after Egg Man had been arrested he escaped and made attacks once in awhile on Sonic, all resulting in failure. The years had been good to Amy. She had grown her hair out longer and in now sat a little past her shoulders. She had gained a few curves but hid them in her still little girl outfits.

The train pulled into Mystic Ruins and she got off. Quickly jogging down the steps, she made a dash for Tails workshop, where Sonic was sure to be. Smoothing out the invisible wrinkles on her dress she knocked on the door. Not receiving an answer she knocked again harder shaking the door at the hinges. After being useless and weak she had worked hard to get stronger, though not as strong as Knuckles or Sonic she was pretty close to Tails strength. 

Movement was heard along with some mumbling before the door opened, revealing an oily Tails. Literally, he was covered from head to foot in oil. 

"Oh hay Amy! Come on in I was just working on the Tornado." He said slightly embarrassed at his appearance.

"Hey Tails is Sonic here?" She asked looking around for the hero. "Ah, yah Sonics watching TV. I gotta get back to work see ya and good luck." he said with a wink and wave of his gloved hand. Amy smiled, Tails new of her feelings for the blue hedgehog ran deeper than being a fan. She walked into the living room to see Sonic draped over the couch, the TV. still on. 

Amy squealed and jumped over the back of the sofa, landing on Sonic's chest. He woke with a start looking everywhere for danger "Amy! Wha?" she had shoved the lunch pail into his face, it opened up.

"Look Sonic I made your favorite! Try some!" she said breathless. 

Amy forced a Chilly Dog down his throat. Sonic began to chew quickly but then bolted up right. He ran to the bathroom with light speed and gagging noises were heard. After a few moments Sonic came up looking more green then blue. He leaned on the doorframe breathing hard and spoke.

"Geeze Ames, What did ya put in there? Poison?" he said still sputtering. Suddenly his head snapped up realizing what he had said. "I..I mean." but it was too late. Amy's eyes had watered over and she had begun to sniffle. "B-But Sonic I worked s-so h-h-ard on them." she said gasping. She turned and began to walk through the rooms to the door loud sniffles followed her.

"Wait..Amy!" Sonic tried to call after her. At that moment Tails came walking in. The sound of a door opening and closing broke the silence of the room. Amy's voice followed. "Knuckles what are you doing here and Rouge too? What are the suit cases for?" Sonic's quills stood on end as Knuckles responded. 

"Sonic invited us on a trip to some tropical island. Didn't he invite you? Amy have you been crying, Amy...Amy wha-." voices of Knuckles and Rouge were cut off by a wail and the slamming of a door. Sonic cringed as Tails looked at him curiously. Knuckles walked in confused and Rouge stood with rage on her face.

The white bat walked over to Sonic and pushed him up against the wall. "I thought you said that she was out of town with her family and friends for vacation." she said with a hiss. Tails eyes flashed with understanding for a moment before turning a glare on Sonic. "You lied. You didn't invite her right Sonic." Rouge continued to speak. 

Rouge and Amy had become close friends and only lived a few blocks from one another. After ARK, both girls needed each other for comfort. Sonic had gotten over the death of Shadow in a mere day. " It's his fault." he had said, "He was the one who was going to make ARK crash in the first place. Anyway they would have locked him up even if he did survive."

Rouge had hard time with his death though. He couldn't have been all bad right? He had saved her life, and the lives of millions. Many a night she would be troubled about her partners death and Amy had been there to comfort her. They quickly bonded. 

At the moment though, Rouge glared at Sonic with half open eyes. She had a nice loose pair of black shorts and a tight pink tank top. 

"You, Sonic, you disgusting piece of shit. I'm not going any where." 

with that she turned and began to leave to go after her best friend.

"Sonic!" Tails hissed as Rouge reached the door. "Okay Okay!" he was gone in a flash. He looked around for Amy finding her over by the water fall, loud sobs be drown out by the noise of the waterfall. "Ames I'm sorry, I was going to go get you today to invite you be-because I wanted to invite you personaly." he said thinking quickly.

The pink hedgehog looked up surprised. "R-Really?" she asked through a sniffle. With a small nod she through herself at Sonic. "Oh Sonic! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!" she squealed. suddenly she was up on her feet. "Oh my gosh I have to go home and pack, I'll meet you guys at the airport!" she said running to the train. She boarded and got home to pack, not knowing the little white lie that Sonic had told her.

*End Flashback*

Amy hummed to herself as she went down the elevator. As the door opened up revealing Rouge. "Hey hun you ready?" she asked moving her skirt down slightly. Amy nodded and moved to stand next to her best friend. "This is going to be so much fun!" she said happily as they walked down the street. Amy didn't live in the greatest place. She worked as a waitress at the burger resterant and didn't get paid to much but had a one bedroom apartment with a big living room and a kitchen that led right into it.

Rouge on the other hand had a penthouse apartment. The money came in from the good

hunting days. It left her plenty of cash and the president was constantly paying her for 

special missions. She had the best fashions and would always try to get Amy to wear some 

of the clothes that she gotten her but had yet to succeed. As they approached the airport 

near the train station the buzzing of a plane sounded over head. Tails lowered the Tornado 

near the ground. Rouge grabbed Amy by the waist and lifted her as Tails came close to the 

ground without touching it.

Sonic sat on his usual spot on the plane leaving a spot for Amy. Knuckles hung on the tail 

of the plane. Rouge moved after setting Amy down next to Tails to stand next to

Knuckles. The rest of the flight was spent talking and cracking jokes. Every once in 

awhile Knuckles or Rouge would jump off to glide of fly on the side of the plane. Night 

had fallen and Sonic had drifted off to sleep as well as Amy. Knuckles gazed down at the 

Vast amount of water beneath them. Suddenly the plane gave a jerk. Sonic and Amy as the 

plane jerked again. 

"Tails what's going on?" Sonic called but there was no answer. Amy leaned forward to 

se what was wrong and let out a scream. Tails sat unconscious a trail of blood seeping from 

his head and mouth. She grabbed onto the controls and tried to steer as the plane jerked 

again. Suddenly the started in a nosedive towards the water. Knuckles reached out and 

grabbed Sonic and Rouge tried to grab Amy but was pulled away from the plane as the 

wind increased during the freefall. 

Amy grabbed Tails and cradled the young boy to her preparing for the worst. There was 

An explosion and a horrible crunching of metal. Amy rolled across the ground protecting

Tails the best she could. She looked up finally seeing the plane in ruins and Knuckles

Rouge and Sonic diving to the ground to see if they were all right. Amy looked around 

wondering how she was still alive. The girl looked down at her bruised body and closed 

her eyes in pain. Suddenly the flash of black and red blinked in her minds eye before she 

passed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew! Wow I'm done! Well R/R and tell me what yah think! Hehehe flame me and see what happens. :) Uh can you tell the parings yet? Till next time then!

Ja Ne!

MooMoo 


	2. Hurt

MooMoo: Yes every one I'm back with chapter 2! 

*muses clap*

MM: Well I got a new computer and I want to say thank you to my 3 reviewers!

*they clap again*

MM: Well I may be starting some other fictions but I really want to get this one off the ground first so I think I'll start those other ones abet later. 

Sesshomaru: That translates into "You will probably have to wait about half-a-year to get this next chapter." 

MM: AH! Sessho-kun how did you get out of those chains?

Sesshomaru: YOU! I shall end your worthless existence now. *takes out energy whip*

MM: Oh Sessho I never knew you liked _those_ games. ^_~

Sesshomaru: DIE!!!!!

*energy field*

Mewtwo: You shall not hurt her.

MM: *cuddles Mewtwo-kun*

Sesshomaru: I can do what ever I wish! She is mine after all. 

Mewtwo: *growls* She is my mate….

_ ~~~~~~ _

MM: Um on with the fic then…BOYS NO!! I LOVE YOU BOTH!!

Sessho & Mewtwo: *locked in battle to the death*

Saber: Chao Chao! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am nothing.

Chapter 2 

So Lost

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy Rose woke with a start, pain in her chest becoming unbearable in her sleep. Her emerald green eyes clouded over in pain as she tried to sit up. Someone eased her back down and she let them. "Guys, Amy's awake.." A voice called out near her. Amy looked over to an orange glow that was providing heat in the area. She moved her vision and saw a blue blob moving towards her quickly, at light speed as a matter-o-fact.

"AMY!! WHAT HAPPENED TO TAILS?!?! WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?!?!?!"

Sonic had grabbed the pink hedge hog and was shaking her body violently in his gloved hands. Hot wet tears escaped from Amy's eyes, streaking across her face. "S-Sonic! I d-don't kn-" she couldn't finish her sentence as he slammed her to the ground and forced her to look at Tails. 

"Look at him Amy! What did you d…"

He didn't finish as Knuckles gave him a swift punch to the face. Sonic skidded away from her and Rouge cradled her crying friend. "What the hell is the matter with you!" Knuckles roared at Sonic, who was pushing himself back up. "She got us stuck here!" he yelled back. Sonics eyes snapped over to Amy in a death glare but softened. The pink hedge hog was leaning into Rouge, shaking and crying. A huge blood stain was visible on her normally pink dress.

Sonic turned and stormed off into the night not turning to see Amy pass out from exhaustion. No one felt the presence of two ruby eyes watching from the darkness.

=^_~=============================================================

Sonic had finally slown down. It had to be past midnight by now. The canopy of trees above his head was so thick, not even the low moonlight broke through. His quills were still bristled at the sight of the battered and broken Amy.

In all truth he really didn't know what happened on the plane, he just assumed it was Amy's fault. They were just flying along minding their own business when suddenly BOOM they were in a free fall to the ground. A memory of what happened flashed in his vision.

*Flash Back*

__

Sonic was yanked into the air by Knuckles. Rouge dove to grab Amy but it was no use. The plane went into a total nose dive, heading straight for an island in the middle of no where. Sonic watched in horror as the plane suddenly ripped in two, a black and red blur cutting through at lightning speed.

*End Flash Back*

The sight had slipped Sonics mind as he saw the explosion. As soon as they landed they found Amy covered in blood, holding Tails tightly. The two tailed fox had barely been breathing. Sonic sighed in frustration and snapped his head around, ready to go back to the campsite. "WAHHH!" he screamed falling onto his rear. 

A floating skull was in front of him watching his every movement. It seemed to see through the blue hedgehog. Suddenly it was gone as fast as it appeared. A shiver ran down Sonics' spine. 'Just what the hell was that?' he thought to himself getting up. He shook his head slightly. 'Probably just my imagination, it was a pretty big day…' he thought once again as he began the walk back to camp.

He never looked down to see the small footprints in the ground.

=================================================================================================

Amy leaned into Rouge. She had just stopped shaking enough for Knuckles to give her some water. Her vision was finally in focus and she stared in horror at the body of young Tails. He lay across the fire, a pitiful bunch of leaves as a pillow. By what she had found out, she had been asleep for about 9 hours. 

Amy ran her hand through her hair. It felt matted down against her head as she came to a sticky part. Bringing a ripped, gloved hand back down, she saw the sticky red substance that covered a good portion of her body. The pink hedgehog shuddered slightly.

"Ames, you okay hun?" Rouge asked. The whole ordeal had been a huge scare for her. She was the one unable to grab Amy and Tails, it really was her fault she was hurt although she wouldn't say her thoughts out loud. Amy shook her head softly. "Is there any place around her I can clean up?" she asked her voice still abet dry. Knuckles shook his head no. 

"The only place we found with fresh water is a tiny stream. You wouldn't be able to wash half your body in that water." Amy sighed softly.

"It's okay Ames, just go back to sleep." Rouge whispered to her as the younger girl leaned back into her best friend. Rouge and Knuckles shared a glance as Amy drifted off to sleep.

===========================================================================================================================

He watched from the shadows silently. 'Damn that stupid faker! I should have killed him when he touched her.' he thought angrily to himself. He looked down at the small skull next to him. "Don't worry, we'll get him later." she murmured disappearing into the darkness of the unknown.

===========================================================================================================================

MM: Sooooooooo watcha think? I liked it though it took for ever to type..-ish a lazy bum-

Mewtwo: *snuggles* That's alright with me…

MM: ^________________________________________^

Sesshomaru: *growls softly in the background*

MM: On a final note, Thanks to my 6 reviewers! I know I took forever but please tell me if you like it or not. R/R!

Love you all! Ja

MooMoo-Sama


	3. Healing Slowly

MooMoo-Sama: You know what I realized my precious reviewers? I love you all and I'm a pretty damn good writer

Sesshomaru: -stares blankly-

MM: Shaddup Sessho-kun! Or do you want to go back into the closet? -insert glare here-

Any who, sorry it has taken me so long to get my lazy self going on this chapter, but as a sorry I'm going to post at least two chapter if not more for my darlings who have stuck with me.

Mewtwo: Yes, she actually did feel bad about not posting fast enough.

Saber: -nods- Chao…

MM: Alright Alright, so now I guess you want the story, ne? Well here yah go!

Disclaimer: This MooMoo-Sama does not own a damn thing. Hell, she doesn't even own the computer and she has no money so don't bother to sue, you'll only waste your time

Chapter 3: Healing Slowly

Once again Amy roused from her painful slumber. '_I really need to stop going to sleep on the couch, I'm going to throw out my back..'_ she thought as she moved her hand around in search for her T.V. remote. Unable to find the item she cracked her eyes. With each breath she took the pain in her chest got worse and worse. A large amount of light blurred her vision as she tried to sit up. The pain in her chest quickly became unbearable and she let out a yelp.

"Amy! No! Don't move yet, you'll agitate your injury." came a voice from the left.

Memories from the day before hit her full force and she moaned, wanting to just go back to sleep. Finally, she gathered her courage and Amy opened her eyes. When her eyes finally adjusted and she looked around with wonder.

The area would have been very beautiful had it not been the scene of such horrible pain. A piles of gathered metal lay around. The ground was covered in scorch marks and dried blood.

A smoldering fire lay near her, the final embers still burning. On the other side of them lay Tails. He was still unconscious. Knuckles was crouched over him and Rouge was moving to her best friend. Amy looked around wildly for Sonic, expecting him to hurt or yell at her again. She tensed when some one grabbed her shoulder and waiting for the blow to come.

"Amy? Are you alright?" it was only Rouge. The pink hedgehog nodded softly, ignoring the pain that assaulted her with each breath.

"Amy, you need some bandages for your chest. Lay back down so I can put them on. We found some of the suitcases and are using the clothes." Rouge explained as she tried to ease Amy back to the ground. The girl shook her head viciously, regretting it afterward.

"Did you have to take those from Tails?" Rouge looked down for a moment. "We didn't have enough for both of you so Knuckles and I split them up pretty evenly." the bat murmured. Amy's gave trailed to Tails. Knuckles was the best to take care of him, the Echidna lived alone and relied on himself for medical help.

Though for some reason, even the fact that Amy had taken most of the fall, he seemed worse for wear. The blood had been rubbed odd his body but bruises rose up on him everywhere.

His left leg and arm were both twisted in wicked angles and it looked like he had a concussion. Knuckles was currently trying to wrap his leg with the last of the cloth, his arm was still untouched.

Shaking her head again Amy looked at Rouge. "Tails needs it more than I do, plus I don't even feel my injuries!" she said cheerfully. Rouge inspected the younger girls face for a moment before giving a solemn nod and walking back over to where Tails lay. She began to wrap up the young foxes arm.

Amy looked away again. She had no idea what her own physical condition was at the moment but she knew it was pretty bad. As a matter of a fact she was in serious pain but Sonics' words stuck to her.

__

" _AMY!! WHAT HAPPENED TO TAILS?!?! WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?!?!?!"_

She ignored the pinprick of tears that threatened her and forced herself up to her feet. She didn't know that 5 of her ribs were either broken or cracked, or that she had a concussion and a huge amount of bruises as well. She began to take a few tentive steps forward and looked around again.

At that moment, Sonic decided to show up. He had sat up all night while Rouge and Knuckles took a rest and watched over Tails and Amy. He knew it wasn't Amy's fault. He really didn't know what had happened on the plane. All he did know was that his beast friend might die. He couldn't help but blame the girl who always ended up causing problems.

He glared at Amy. "About time you got up." he snapped as he walked by. He held two halves of a coconut in his arms. Both were filled with water. He walked towards Tails, balancing the water carefully. Suddenly he stopped and ducked to the ground. He tipped a good portion of water out of one half then continued on to his other friends.

Rouge smiled gratefully at Sonic and accepted the water. She took a drink then dipped a clothe in the water. Dabbing it on Tails head and cleaning off the dried blood. Knuckles took the other cup from Sonic and looked into it. It was the one that the hero had spilled water out of. Amy watched as Knuckles took a drink. Just as Sonic was about to finish it off Rouge spoke up.

"Amy you got a drink, right?" she watched Sonic carefully. Sonic turned to the bat and spoke. "Yeah, she took a whole lot too. Knuckles you saw how much was missing." The red hero nodded as Rouge turned to Amy again.

"Amy are you still thirsty." the Pink hedgehog opened her mouth to speak and caught Sonics' eye. He was giving her a murderous look. Closing her mouth she shook her head softly.

With a nod to himself, Sonic finished the last of the water. "Alright, c'mon. There has got to be people on this hunk of rock."

=====================(Sonic is an ass)=================

Sonic had been in the lead all day. He set the pace for the rest to follow. Knuckles next carrying Tails on his back. Rouge came after, keeping in step with Knuckles to keep an eye on Tails. Amy came in last. Her whole body protested any form of movement but she kept on going.

She lagged behind several lengths and clutched her chest every time Rouge wasn't looking back. The girl ignored the burning need for water and rest as she tried to keep up with Sonics pace. Fear laced through her every time he looked back at her.

She glanced up for a moment and looked into the surrounding trees. It was more of a tropical island and it had started getting hotter as they progressed through the day.

Amy gave a sigh as she stopped for a moment to look at a batch of wildflowers. She was a true girl, the different colors and such brought a smile to her face. Brushing one hand against a blossom she let her hand reach farther into the bush. Touching something cold and hard she moved the flowers aside.

Her hand rested on a floating skull. She let out a terrified yelp and jumped back, eyes wide. At once the group turned back to her. "T-There's a-a-a-.." looking back to the bush the skull was gone. "A-bug?" she filled in walking forward. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Leave it to you Ames. Tails is struggling to survive and you want to admire the flowers." the blue hedgehog turned and continued onward.

Amy struggled to catch up. Finally she glanced back to see the small skull sticking out from the bush and staring at her. It seemed to want to draw her to it. A shiver ran down her spine as she looked forward again.

The feeling of being watched plagued her though out the day. Either she was ignoring the pain or her body had gone numb. Each time she looked back, the skull seemed to get closer and closer.

Finally the sun began to set and Sonic said it was alright to stop. The group was now convinced that Amy was alright, she hadn't asked to stop all day. In truth the teen was just short of collapsing. She wished she could just go to sleep but Knuckles asked her to go get some water from the stream they had passed.

Gathering the coconut shells she headed back through the darkening woods. The trickle of water grew louder as she neared the stream. Finally she reached it. It was more like a creek actually. Walking to the water, Amy dipped the shells in quickly. '_This would be perfect for a bath!'_ she thought happily as she rushed back to the camp.

Giving up the water she turned back to the woods. "I'm going to go wash up in the creek. Don't wait up for me!" she called.

As she reached the creek again she stared around the area before stripping down and jumping into the water. The cool rushing of the water surrounded her as she sunk down to her neck. Reaching to the shore Amy pulled her closed into the water. Blood stained the front of the dress and is was ripped in several places.

With a sigh she dunked all her garments into the water and scrubbed them clean. After she lay them out on a rock on shore. Sinking gratefully into the water she gently began to rub the blood and dirt from her body. Finally she dunked her head under the water and began to clean off her head and hair.

When she surfaced again in took a moment to clear the water from her eyes. As she started back to shore she saw movement. Her old Amy Rose attitude began to kick back in for a moment and she called out. "Hey! Who's there?!" suddenly she froze as the small floating skull stared out at her. Suddenly it jumped into the water and began to swim to her easily.

Fear shot through her and movement failed her as it got closer and closer. Finally it reached her and floated in front of her. Something in Amy's mind clicked and a smile broke out onto her face. "You're a Chao!!" she cried lifting the creatures small body to herself. Now in the light its features were visible.

The body was jet black. A streak of red across his neck. His arms and feet were both striped with red and he wore a skull on his head. The Chao made a soft cooing noise and rubbed against Amy's hug.

A form watched from the shadows, his eyes wide with shock. A soft smirk rose to his face as he sat in the tree, keeping watch.

A/N: So how did you like it? I made sure I wrote a lot this time to make up for not posting in forever. I just wanted to gives you love and say R/R!!

Mewtwo & Sesshomaru: Peace


	4. My Little Secret

MooMoo: Hehe, hello every one.

Mewtwo: They are so mad at you.

Sesshomaru: I bet they try to assassinate you.

Mewtwo: JFK style?

Sesshomaru: Worse.

Mewtwo: Ouch, Moo. From now on you shall have a force field at all times. You take to long to update. Fan get angry with you.

Erik: Alright, I'm back.

Moo: Did you get my turkey sub?

Erik: Yes, and look. I got a dog biscuit and some cat nip for your pets.

Sesshomaru: Insolent whelp!

Moo: Oi! Give that a rest Erik! No one makes fun of you! If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.

Erik: I apologize Mademoiselle, it was crude of me.

Mewtwo: Hn.

Moo: Alright, I have an authors note at the end of this chapter for you all! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: Did you know that Disclaimer is the most HATED word on fanfiction? -stabs it to death-

"…" means speaking

'..' means thinking

Typing means to read the damn thing xD

PS-He is not a peeping tom! For every ones info he arrived after she was in the water and her chest and below was under the water!

Shadow: -wink- That's what she thinks

-THWACK-

Chapter4: My Little Secret

Amy sighed contently as she sunk deeply into the water. The calm water felt wonderful after a hard days travel. Sonic had been pushing them non stop and Tails had little improvement. Knuckles would carry him most of the time, Sonic either couldn't handle looking at him for too long or couldn't carry him on his back because of his quills.

He was becoming more tense by the day and was developing a tendency to relive stress on Amy. Verbal and mental assault had been the prime factors, he hadn't lain a hand on her yet, and she prayed he wouldn't become that mad with her.

Most of the time, the pink hedgehog decided to stay out of his way. She always traveled at the back of the troupe and stayed quite. Sonic seemed pleased at the development but she knew Knuckles and Rouge were starting to get worried. Speaking of Rouge, she had been abet distant from her best friend. She wanted to trust her with all her thoughts but she also had her doubts in the bat.

The woman would defend her to the bitter end but if she told Rouge about Sonic now…Well the end result would be in someone's death. She winced at the thought of her friend or love dieing. _'Wait…my love?'_ Amy pictured the bitter and cruel blue hedgehog. The day previously he had been muttering to himself and looking at Amy evilly. Was it just her or was Sonic loosing her mind? When she asked what was wrong he blew up in her face and didn't speak for the rest of the day.

Another sigh escaped her as she looked up at the moonless sky. Out on this island was beautiful to say the least. The air and stars were so clear. Amy knew she shouldn't put up with Sonic but the truth was, he could kill her. At some points she got her spark back and told him off but she would pay for it after. The only thing keeping her going was her newly acquired friend.

Speaking of witch, his entrance was sounded at a rustle in the bushes. The familiar skull head popped out, followed by the Chaos chubby little body. He hoped into the water with out a second thought and began to swim towards the girl. She smiled happily and opened her arms to him.

"Hey there little guy, I was wondering when you were coming." As usual she plucked him out of the water and hugged him as he gave a gentle coo.

This had become a ritual for the past few weeks. Since the first night, the little Chao would show up. Sometimes she'd see him during the daytime, especially when she was sad. The two had bonded easily. Amy spoke to the Chao, which she hadn't named as of yet. She told him of her family, her life, and sometimes the things that would go through her mind, or what Sonic did to her. A lot of times she'd curl up to the little creature and cry her eyes out.

Wadding to the shore she pulled herself up onto the bank and placed him on the ground next to herself as she began to place her clothes back on. They had been in this jungle for 3 weeks wandering around. It seemed to be totally uninhabited but that was impossible. And her friend was proof.

Chao were not wild creatures by nature. Most of the time they won't even hatch outside a Chao Garden. If they do hatch, they have to have someone to take care of them. A Chao could never survive by itself, especially on a island such as this. This little creature had to have and owner somewhere on the hunk of earth.

Amy was reluctant to tell her friends about him though. She knew that she was pushing her luck here. But the fact of the matter was this was her secret. He was the reason she got up each morning just so at night she could curl up with her darling friend. Really it was absurd to already adore the creature so much, having these thoughts about him. But still, he was her friend. Knowing Sonic he would probably hurt the poor thing into showing him to his master.

Looking back at the unnamed animal she smiled as he danced in the moist ground near the bank. Each night she asked him his name. At first he knew nothing but everyday he came back he would try to write it down. Once again, he turned and squatted down to the ground. He began to draw his hand across the dirt form letters. Amy merely shook her head and watched intently.

---------------------------------------------

He had been watching her each night now.

The silly girl had befriended a Chao, a sad development indeed. He watched the dark little creature squat to the earth to try to write out his name, the pink hedgehog watching with interest. He felt odd, only watching her. This was a duty he placed upon himself though. Several times in these past weeks she could have been killed had he not been here. The darkness of the night brought creatures out, creatures who were always looking for their next meal. Most of the time the settled for fruit, but, the foolish girl made enough noise to bring herself to their attention.

The animals mostly never came about during the day, the light seemed to bother them. Living on this Island for two years made him known to their habits. Damn things had given him trouble time to time, but he mostly dealt with smaller of the species. What was the name he called them? The shadowed form pondered for a moment, reclining back into the tree.

"Shouki!" he said after a moment. The name literally meant a demons energy, or aura. The form slapped his hand over his mouth firmly, realizing he had said the name louder than he had meant to. Amy looked up at the noise, staring straight at him unknowingly before shrugging. "Must have been a bird." she said to the Chao.

Sighing he sat back again, letting his ruby orbs slide closed with relief. Moving slowly, he used his right arm to lift the left into his lap. The limp appendage had been damaged in his fall down to the planet. Yes, for now he would simply watch over her, in due time he would come from hiding. A smirk set into place as he realized the Chao had written his name in the dirt, just as he taught him too.

-------------------------------------------------

"You're name is Saber? Awww! That is so cute!" Amy tackled the Chao, now known as Saber, into a bear hug. Though Saber didn't mind the burst of attention. A giggle escaped the girl as the Chao nuzzled into her neck, a purr like noise rising from him.

Amy looked up at the moon for a moment, judging the time she had with her little friend. With a sigh she realized it must be past midnight. Standing up, she brushed off the dirt from her dress before leaning down to pluck Saber from the ground.

"I have to go now buddy." she said, holding the creature an arms length away. "I'll see you tomorrow night okay?" As the nod of consent came, Amy planted a kiss on the bone skull and set Saber down on the ground. She began to move through the trees, headed towards the glow of the campsite.

Amy didn't turn back to see her friend walk towards a nearby tree and begin to climb with ease. She also didn't here the squeak of happiness as he was picked up by his owner.

---------------------------------------------------

"Has any one seen Amy? She's been gone for awhile…" Rouge looked around the camp with a worried expression. She and Amy hadn't been talking a lot lately. She seemed quite withdrawn.

Rouge shot Sonic the evil eye as he shrugged unconcerned. He was another part of the problem. He was making Amy feel as if it were her fault that Tails was unconscious. Rouge ran a gloved hand of the fox child's head. He was not getting any better, but not any worse either. The group had to be in the middle of the island by now. They were all tired and sick of eating coconuts.

A moment later Amy walked calmly through the trees. She was cleaner, the dirt and grime from the days' travel removed from her body. The pink hedgehog looked over at Rouge brightly and walked straight for her. This surprised her, but it was not an unwelcome change.

"Had a nice bath Amy?" she said once she was close enough. Amy nodded and beamed in response. The younger girl plopped down next to the bat, completely ignoring Sonic and his never ending annoyance.

"Fantastic! One of these nights you should come with me Rouge!" the hedge hog seemed to be back to her old self. It was usually after her baths in the evenings when she'd be most normal. Talking and moving about. The only thing that didn't seem to be normal was the fact that she wasn't fawning all over Sonic.

Speaking of which, the said hedge hog had stood and begun to walk into the forest. No one asked him where he went on his nightly walks, he seemed to need them as much as Amy needed her bath.

Rouge smiled gently and nodded to her friend. "Sure Ames." she said with a small smirk. "What ever you do at those baths seems to make you feel so much better." Amy's eyes clouded over quickly before going back to normal.

"How about I go with you tomorrow night? Knuckles, do you think that you could take care of Tails tomorrow while I go for a bath?" The Echidna looked up from where he was tending to the fire.

"Yeah, sure Rouge."

"A-alright then Rouge, w-well I'm going to sleep n-now." Amy quickly curled onto a pile of leaves and feigned sleep. Internally she was shaking like a leaf. How would she have time to tell Saber not to come?

With a prayer to the heavens, Amy drifted into a restless slumber. Hope surged through her and she dreamed of everything being normal again.

------------------------------------------

A/N: -dodges random pointy objects- I'm sorry! So sorry! No, not the tooth picks!

I know, I haven't updated and many people assumed me dead. I was considering dropping this story but I actually enjoyed writing it. So here's your next chapter. Also, I can't promise to update very quickly. I'm working on so many stories at once so it may take some time.

Some of you may be wondering who Erik is? Well, go read the Phantom of the Opera. Hmm, It took me some time to figure out where this story is going. Hopefully it will be decently long and people will enjoy it. Till next time!

Your most faithful and humble author,

MooMoo-Sama


End file.
